Notes and a Papercut
by telayla
Summary: James wakes up to the sound of someone crying. He goes to investigate, and it's Lily. Lily/James.


lily/james fic omg!

* * *

James awoke to the sound of someone crying softly. He climbed out of bed, and walked down the stairs to the common room, trying to make as little noise as possible. A stair creaked beneath his foot, and he grimaced. The crying stopped for a moment, and James was sure he had been caught, but a few moments later the crying resumed. As he neared the common room, he could hear the sounds of tearing papers. Another rip, but it paused halfway, and someone swore. James rounded the corner to see who it was.

Lily Evans.

James almost turned and ran back, but when he saw the tears in Lily's eyes, he had to ask what was wrong. He just_ had_ to. He stepped into the glow of the firelight, and waited. Lily went to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She gasped and dropped the slightly torn paper she was holding.

"What are YOU doing here, Potter?" She said angrily, and James almost believed she actually was, but the tears gave her away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. Lily sighed and ruffled some ripped papers around on the table she was sitting in front of. She shifted and pulled her legs onto the chair beneath her.

"I'm just..I just..." she sighed and held up a bleeding finger. "Paper cut."

James shook his head and stepped closer. " You were crying before that"

Lily glared at him. "Have you been spying on me?"

James gave a cheeky grin. "When am I not?"

Lily scoffed, and turned back to her papers. "I'm going to report you. Leave me alone." She ripped another in half, and threw it on the table. One piece fluttered off, and James picked it up.

"_Lily, I'm so sorry that I_-" He managed to read before Lily tore the paper out of his hand.

"Those are mine." She snarled, crumpling it into a ball.

"It doesn't look like you want it." Jame s pointed out. "You see, I'm what you might call an opportunist, and when someone doesn't want something-"

"No, James, you're what I might call an arse." Lily said, not looking up from tearing papers.

James suppressed a smile. "You called me James"

Lily looked up, startled. "W-what?" James pointed a finger at her.

"You called me James!" He practically sung out. Lily looked away.

"No, I called you Potter, like I always do." She stood up to leave, not bothering to pick up the ripped up notes. James grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning her to him.

"Why can't you just admit it?" He breathed. Lily blushed before realizing how close they were.

She jerked her hand away."There's nothing to admit."

"Oh, but I think there is." He grabbed her again, pulling her back.

"Stop _doing_ that." She hissed.

"Not until you tell me what you were crying about." James retorted. Lily sighed, and looked away.

"Me and Sev had a fight, okay? These are all from him." She gestured to the papers, "But...I'm done with him."

James struggled to hide a grin, because he knew it would offend her, and this was as close to her as he had ever gotten. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lily."

"Yeah, right." She snapped. "You and I both know you're beyond happy."

"Okay, maybe just a little." He said, and she gave an exasperated sigh. "But really, I am sorry you're sad." He managed to blurt out before she tried to leave again.

Lily looked down and bit her lip, her eyes tearing up again. "I know." She said quietly. "And he always acted like," Lily said suddenly, "He wanted us to be more than friends. I never saw him as more than a brother. I suppose that's why it feels so terrible. Like one of my family just died." Lily groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Why on _earth_ am I telling _you,_ of all people, this?"

James grinned. "Because you fancy me."

Lily put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Right." She said sarcastically.

"Or," James said quietly, stepping closer to her. "Maybe you feel comfortable around me." He stepped closer.

"That's not it." Lily whispered.

"You feel like you can trust me"

"Of course not." Lily was blushing again.

They were face to face now. "You know how I really feel about you." James breathed, his lips barely moving.

Lily shook her head slightly. "I don't think I do."

James gave a tiny smile. "Let me show you."

And then he kissed her. And for the first time in her life, Lily let him.

* * *

yeah, the notes were from snape. he was REALLY trying to get her back.


End file.
